Evil Kaz
by Elememtal1000
Summary: In Au where Kaz is evil and Tom is the only person in Chaotic that knows just how evil Kaz is.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I got inspired from the original Chaotic story line that was named "Grolls and Gorks". In that version, Kaz and Tom were enemies and there were a lot of differences between the original and the Chaotic we all know and love. **

**Also, I would like to give a shout-out to ashangel101010 for helping me out with this. **

**Enjoy!:)**

* * *

**Starts at Episode 1 from Season 1 "Welcome to Chaotic, Part One" **

**Prologue**

Inside the school cafeteria, Tom Majors was playing his favorite card game - Chaotic - with some other guy on their laptops.

"Any day now, Major Tom." The other player mockingly said.

"Don't be in such a rush to be beaten." Tom retorted. Putting the last card he needed for his team, he then said: "Battle team locked."

"Let's get Chaotic." both said at the same with the same determination in their eyes.

Tom had to admit that this guy wasn't a bad player in fact he would say they were on an equal level. Of course he would never say that to the guy's face.

Their battle lasted for a good twenty minutes. Normally a three vs. three match only least for ten minutes at the most, but both were giving it their all and nether one was backing down.

Tom now only had his trusty Maxxor card with only ten energy left while his opponent had a Nauthilax card that had twenty-five energy.

"Come on Maxxor." Tom said, hoping for an attack card that would do enough damage to Nauthilax for the win. If his deck didn't give him any good attack cards then there was a very good chance that his opponent would have an attack card that could wipe away the rest of Maxxor's energy.

Pushing the button that would show his attack cards to choose from, he joyfully yelled: " A rock wave, Awesome!"

Clicking on the attack card, Nauthilax was coded.

"No!" the guy shouted in defeat and hit his head on his laptop.

Tom was soaking in his victory, but it was short-lived when the one person he hated the most came up to the table.

" That was a pathetic strategy you used ,Tom." Kaz said as if Tom was an idiot. Tom glared at Kaz who was in his opinion, a complete jerk and bully. Kaz was the freak of the school who wears gothic cloths all the time and would bully anyone for no reason at all. No one liked him, not even the other goths at school would tolerate his bad behavior.

"And how would you know what my strategy was, Kaz? Were you spying on me?" Tom asked, hatefully. The other player Tom had defeated left at seeing the school bully. There wasn't many people who would stick around when Kaz showed his pale face.

"Please, you wish I would waste my time watching you. No, I wasn't spying. I came here to watch some of the card matches and see if anyone was brave enough to play with my awesome Underworld deck. Unfortunately, this school is filled with spineless wimps. It looks like you are the only one that will battle with me. I was going to ask for a match, but saw that you were already playing with that weakling, so I decided to wait." Kaz explained, crossing his arms.

Kaz's words only made Tom madder. Standing up, Tom said:

"The reason why everyone doesn't battle with you is because they hate you and don't want anything to do with you!"

"Ouch- that really hurt right here." Kaz, sarcastically said, pointing to his heart.

Tom was about to say something, but his laptop made a beeping sound. Looking at it, he saw that he had gotten an e-mail from the Chaotic website he was on.

"Chaotic mail? That's odd." he said, clicking on it. The letter opened, but it was just a bunch of letters that didn't make sense. It looked like a code that would normally be on a Chaotic card, but those codes would also have numbers and not just letters.

Kaz was now looking over Tom's shoulder, adjusting his pink glasses making sure that what he was seeing was real. For a moment, Kaz looked surprised, but he quickly hid it away before anyone could notice.

Kaz began to walk off, but before he left, he said: "It's probably just a virus. I hear some people try to hack into online Chaotic accounts to get rare scans. As long as you don't type it into your scanner you should be fine."

Tom was speechless. That wasn't like Kaz to warn him about something. Looking at the strange code, he thought maybe he should type it into his scanner. Kaz normally lies about everything, so if he says something is bad it's more than likely something that's actually good. But, Kaz is smart as much as Tom hates to admit it. It wouldn't be the first time he has tricked Tom into doing something that he knows will only blow up in his face latter.

Kaz wasn't feared in the school for starting fights or anything that would involve muscles. Everyone feared and hated him, because he used his mind to mess with other people and later somehow get them in some kind of trouble. He never got caught and his record was cleaner than Tom's. He did have to go to therapy every week, but Tom didn't know why.

Picking up his things, Tom left to go home.

* * *

At his house, Tom was relaxing on his bed listing to music. It was close to midnight and he was in his polka dot underwear, ready to go to sleep any minute now.

All day he had been thinking about that odd code sent to him and how Kaz said it would be best if he didn't type it into his scanner. It was the reason he wasn't already asleep. He was distraught over the whole thing which puzzled him. The safest thing to do was just to not type in the code, but it was bothering him to no end and his curiosity was killing him. If Kaz had not have said anything about the code, then Tom might not have been this bothered by it.

Tom had a sinking feeling that Kaz did that on purpose to get under his skin and it was working.

He looked at a clock that read 11:50 P.M. Not able to stand it anymore he took his headphones off, picked up his blue scanner and went to his laptop.

Opening up the letter with the odd code, he quickly typed it into his scanner and pressed the red button. Instantly, his scanner's screen went black.

He tried everything he could do to turn it back on, which was only pressing the on/off button two times.

"Great, it's broken!" he angrily said. Remembering what Kaz said about hackers using it to get rare scans from online decks, he quickly went back to his laptop and to his horror couldn't access his deck.

"Au, come on!" he shouted. He didn't know who he was more angry at; Kaz for using his mind games or himself for falling for it. Getting up from his chair, he went to his window that was opened.

"Kaz, you're a freak and you owe me a new scanner!" He said, then throw his scanner into a trash can outside.

* * *

**So that's the **prologue for this story**. **

**I couldn't think of a gothic outfit for Kaz, so you can just us your imagination if you like. His hair and glasses will be the same though. **

**Hoped you guys enjoyed it and please leave a review. **


	2. Chapter One: First Time in Chaotic

**Chapter One: First Time in Chaotic**

Opening up the e-mail with the odd code, he quickly typed it into his scanner and pressed the red button. A flash of blue light surrounded him and he fall on to something cold like metal flooring.

"Ouch!" he said, getting up and rubbing his head. Looking around he found himself in a large futuristic building. Another flash of blue light went off on his right. He looked over to see that it was a teenaged girl. She giggled when she saw him and shook her head then walked off.

There where robots flying around, some having trays of food. Everything looked to be made out of white and silver metal or some kind of hard plastic. The whole place looked so clean and free of dirt that he thought he could eat off the floor. Massive TV screens were everywhere; almost all of them were showing Chaotic creatures fighting, which he thought was the coolest thing ever.

What really surprised him was that there was other people there as well, walking around, sitting down at the tables and eating food like there was nothing weird or exiting about the place. Most of them were teenagers, but there was also a few kids and even a handful of adults between their twenties to forties.

"No way." he whispered. "No way." he said a little more loader. "No Way!" he shouted that time. Tom was having a slit panic attack from all that was going on. He had no idea what he should do or how to get back home and to somewhere safe, since there was a chance he was being kidnaped.

Then one of the robots, flew right into his face and said: "Can't you newbies think of something besides 'no way'? It gets so boring. Originality is what separates the winners from the losers. Well, in any case welcome to Chaotic."

"AAAWWWW!" Tom screams, then runs off as far away as he could. The robot flew after him.

"Major Tom, please calm down." the robot tried to tell Tom, but Tom's mind was blown away into tiny bits of pieces, so he couldn't think straight at the moment.

"Your first battle is in twenty minutes, I'm afraid there is no room in the schedule for hysterics." the robot said. Tom stopped screaming at this point, mainly because he needed as much air as he could get from all the running he was doing.

Tom was able to hide behind a pillar and the robot flew past him without noticing. Tom was breathing hard and was overwhelmed by all that he was seeing.

"This can't be happening. This is insane. I must be-"

"Crazy." A so very familiar voice said and Tom's panicked face was replaced with one of disgusted.

Turning around, he saw Kaz and was surprised to see that he wasn't wearing his normal gothic cloths. Instead, he was wearing a green shirt with a yellow waistcoat over it and dark green pants. Kaz's new cloths wasn't as shocking as his behavior though. Normally, Kaz would always be frowning and when he did smile it was always an evil smile like he was planning something unpleasant for Tom.

But the Kaz standing in front of him actually had a genuine friendly smile like they were not enemies. Kaz walked closer to Tom and held out his hand like he wanted them to shack it.

"Hey, my name is Kaz Kalinkas and my screen name is KidChaor." Kaz said. Tom didn't say anything and was staring at Kaz's hand like it was the plague. Kaz looked a little hurt about Tom not shaking hands, but he didn't say anything about it. He let his arm drop down, since Tom clearly wasn't going to shack it.

"What is this, Kaz?" Tom demanded.

Kaz looked confused and said: "This is a place called Chaotic. Look dude I know you're a newbie and everything, but that doesn't mean you can act so rude. I'm only trying to be friendly and help out." Kaz said. " Maybe we should go talk somewhere more privet." he suggested.

Tom didn't trust, Kaz and knew it would be incredibly stupid of him to go anywhere with him, but then he noticed that the people around them were staring. The stares were very uncomfortable and it didn't help that he was in his underwear.

"Fine." he said.

Kaz nodded and said: "Follow me then." Kaz then walked away and Tom followed.

A few minutes later, they were now outside, sitting on a bench next to some flowers, bushes and trees. There wasn't that many people around and the ones that were around were far enough away for them not to be able to hear Tom and Kaz talk.

"Alright, Kaz explain what it is that you did." Tom demanded, hatefully.

"I didn't do anything. It was you that typed that code into your scanner." Kaz said.

"I don't care! Just explain to me what's going on!" Tom shouted. A group of three people looked at their direction thanks to Tom's outburst.

Kaz gave them a friendly wave and yelled: "Sorry he's a newbie. Poor guy thinks he is going insane!"

They laughed and one of them said: "Don't worry newbie you're in good hands. Welcome to Chaotic!" They then walked off to somewhere else.

Tom for his part couldn't believe that those teens didn't say anything hateful to Kaz. Back home everyone would either ignore him or say something along the lines like 'don't talk to me'. That is the nicest thing people normally say to Kaz.

"Do you know them?" Tom asked pointing at them.

Kaz shrugged his shoulders and said: "Well, not personally, but yay we talked before. I'm actually pretty popular in Chaotic. I try to be friends with everyone , well almost everyone. I'm known for greeting the newbies and showing them around."

_I must be dreaming. This isn't the Kaz I know. _

And just like that, Kaz's go-lucky attitude was dropped and his dark frown came back on. He was sharply glaring at Tom.

"Look Majors. I don't want to see you mess up what I have here. And trust me, if I wanted to I can easily make it where you will be the outcast here just like me back at home." Kaz warned him.

_There he is. That's the Kaz, I know and hate. _

"How could anyone believe that you're some nice guy?" Tom asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Please, it's not hard especially since no one in Chaotic is from our school or town for that matter. People can be easily fooled."

"They won't be fooled for long. I'll make sure everyone will know exactly what kind of person you really are, Kaz." Tom declared.

"You're truly an idiot if you think you can just go and tell everybody that I'm a freak as you and everyone else at school calls me." Kaz hissed. "I have been in Chaotic for over two years now, while you just got here and I'm one of the most liked person around here. Do you honestly think for one minute that you can just go around and tell everyone that I am some kind of freak and they will believe _you_?" Kaz asked, putting extray emthasas on the last word.

Kaz then put back on his fake mask of a friendly human being like he didn't just threaten Tom. He stood up from the bench and said: "Come on you will be late for your first chaotic match if we don't hurry. I'll have to explain how the battles here work on the way there."

He then walked off, waving his hand for Tom to get up and follow.

Tom hated everything about Kaz and didn't trust him, but right now he didn't have much of a choose. He stood up and went with Kaz.


	3. Chapter Two: First Battle

**Chapter Two: First Battle **

Kaz had explained about the battle dromes and how the players would turn into the creature to fight. Tom thought he was joking or trying to make him look like a fool. Kaz just said that he was telling the truth this time and that if he didn't believe him then he could just go ask his opponent.

So, now Tom was standing inside the Crellen Drome. He had just walked inside and his opponent was already there, sating up his battle team. His opponent was an Asian teenager with glasses.

"You're late." he said sounding annoyed.

"Sorry, about that." Tom said sheepishly.

"No worries you're new here right?" he asked, changing the mood in his voice.

"Yay, how did you know?" Tom asked.

"Your outfit is a dead giveaway." Tom felt even more nervous now and embarrassed.

"Major Tom please dock your scanner." A robotic voice said. Tom jumped at hearing it, but he didn't say anything, afraid that he might make himself look even more foolish. He did what the strange voice told him and was impressed by the special effects.

"I'm Sam shady by the way and I'm guessing your name is Tom." Sam said. "Since you're new would you like me to give you some pointers?" he asked, putting on a smile.

"Umm, sure that would be awesome." Tom said, happy that this guy was trying to help him out.

"Great, so what's your favorite Tribe?" Sam asked.

"Well, I like the Overworlders the best and I always have Maxxor on my team." Tom began to say, but stopped when Kaz appeared on his scanner.

"Stop talking to him, idiot." Kaz said, looking annoyed. He wasn't warring his fake mask like he had been.

"Why?" Tom asked not seeing the problem.

"Why?" Kaz repeated, his left eyebrow twitching. "Why don't you let him look at your deck and let him sit up your team for you well you're at it?"

"Okay, I get it." Tom said, realizing how stupid he had been for telling his opponent about his cards.

"Good, now listen. Sam is like me, only not as smart. He uses Underworlders and he normally uses ones with a lot of fire power. Your first match is a one on one, so that means one creature, one battle gear, one mugic and ten locations. Now, the wise thing to do is not to use Maxxor, since you already told him you like to use him, but knowing you wont just give Maxxor a battle gear and locations that work against fire."

"And why are you giving me strategy tips?" Tom asked crossing his arms, not trusting him.

"Good question. Hmm, I don't know. Maybe I'm giving you faulty information, so you can fail miserably. Or I'm just trying to help out. Which do you think I'm doing?" Kaz asked sounding sarcastic. Tom bite his lip not knowing what Kaz was playing at.

"I don't need your help Kaz, so just go away!" Tom said, angry.

"Fine. I'll be watching your match." Kaz said then turned off the communication.

Tom began to look through his creatures. After what Kaz said, he wanted to pick a creature other than Maxxor, but to his annoyance he also didn't want to use any other creature besides Maxxor.

In the end he picked Maxxor, giving him an aqua shield and a Fortissimo mugic. He else picked ten Overworld locations that would be good for Maxxor to battle in and would also weaken fire attacks.

"Lock your decks." The Chaotic symbol said. They both did what they were told to do and now there was no going back to change their teams.

"Major Tom, since this is your first time here you will be the attacker. Spin the location randomizer. "

Tom did what he was told and the location randomizer stopped on glacial plains. Since, Tom only had one choice he said: "Maxxor attacks Takinom."

"Please place your hand on your card." The robotic voice instructed, more so to Tom than Sam, since he was new.

Tom touched the card and was given a shock of a lifetime, when his hand began to turn green. Soon the rest of his body changed too. He was now a tall green muscular creature with black hair having some white strains that defied gravity and was wearing a red tabard/tunic. Sam Shady also transformed into Takinom, but he wasn't freaking out like Tom.

Kaz did warn Tom this would happen, but Tom was too freaked out to think straight.

"Aww! What is this?!" He shouted. "Get me out of this thing!" he demanded, trying to find a zipper.

"Ha ha, this is going to be fun. For me that is." Sam said in Takinom's voice. Sam in Takinom's body looked so much more confantent then Tom as Maxxor that it was plain to everyone watching the match that Tom wasn't Maxxor. Sometimes it can be hard to remember that the creatures playing in the dromes aren't the real creatures from Perim, but in cases like this it is just painfully obvious.

"Major Tom as Maxxor versus Sam Shady as Takinom at Glacial Plains. Let the battle begin." the Chaotic symbol said in that robotic voice.

"What battle?" Tom said, then looked over at Sam who had a mischievous smile. Tom could tell whatever Sam was planning on doing wasn't going to be a nice walk in the park for him.

"Oh no." Tom said, then suddenly and without warning a flash of bright light filled the room. Tom closed his eyes when the flash of bright light went off and he opened them a second later, but he wished he had not.

"It's official. I've lost my mind." he mumbled, slumping his or maybe Maxxor's shoulders; he couldn't tell anymore. All he could see around him was a frozen wasteland coved in snow and ice. Tom even thought there was no dirt underneath all the snow; that's how badly cover the place was.

"Man, it's freezing." he complained, crossing his arms and rubbing his shoulder to try to get a little warmth.

Thinking clearer, he remembered that Kaz had told him about battling in the dromes. He knew he could not get out of this frozen waste land until either he or Sam was coded. He also remembered that other players were watching the match, so he was going to try everything in his power to _not _embarrass himself in front of everyone on the first day.

_Okay, just take one step at a time until you can find Sam and end this before you do something stupid. _

He took three steps, but the ice was slippier than what he thought and he fall down hard on his butt.

"Ouch." he said. He tried to get up, but then fall down again. "This is not going to be easy." he stated while setting down on the ice.

Meanwhile in the Port Court, many of the players were laughing at Tom's expense.

Oddly, the only one not laughing was Kaz. He just rolled his eyes and muttered 'idiot' under his breath, so no one would hear him.

Kaz was sitting down at a table with four other player. Two were guys and two were girls; all four were in their teens.

"So, Kas I heard from the rumor mill that you meet this geek at the transport pads." one of the guys said.

"He's not a geek, just a newbie." Kaz defended Tom, not for just being nice, but because it was what his Chaotic self would say to keep up with his nice guy act. But a part of him was laughing in the inside, because it was now Tom who was getting all the insults and being laughed at for a change. "And how did you hear about it so quickly? It happened like less than thirty minutes ago." Kaz asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Okay you got me. I didn't hear about it, but you always welcome the newbies." the guy said.

"He's right Kaz." one of the girls with blond hair began to say. "I don't know how you do it, but you manage to always be inside the Port Court when new players transport their code for the first time."

"That's not true. There's been plenty of times were I haven't greeted a newbie when they get here." he argued. It was a half truth. He does normally meet newbies on their first day in Chaotic, but he doesn't always meet them in the Port Court.

"Whatever, so you think this guy is going to be any good?" the first guy asked.

"Hmm, don't know. Maybe." Kaz said. Kaz looked back at the large screen just in time to see Tom fall yet again, but this time he went over a cliff and screamed until he landed on a small ice cliff. "But then again maybe not."

Kaz was surprised to see Tom making a complete fool out of himself. Sure this was his first time in the dromes, but still it was pretty pathetic even for a newbie.

He almost felt sorry for Tom when Sam began to shut plasma arrows at him. Almost.

As the match went on, Tom slowly got better. Good thing for Tom that Sam likes to play around with weaker opposites or Tom would have been coded by now.

Tom and Sam were now inside an ice cave. It looked like Sam had enough and was about to end the match with a flame orb.

"Umm, Kaz I have a message for you." a shy and weak voice said.

Kaz looked away from the battle to see who had said that and what the message was about.

It was a small ten-year old boy and he looked just as shy as what his voice sounded like. He was wearing a simple white shirt with the Underworlder Rothar on the front. He also had on a pair of blue jeans and black shoes. Kaz knew this kid in fact the boy ran a lot of errands for him. Mostly messages from Chaotic and Perim. In return, Kaz gives him rare scans that would be too dangerous for the ten-year old to get by himself.

The other players at the table didn't take one glance at the boy. It wasn't a secret that he was Kaz's personal errand boy.

"Oh hello Cooper." Kaz greeted him with one of his best sunshine smiles. "What's the message?"

Suddenly, everyone that was watching Tom's match erupted into cheers and Kaz could hear the sound of chairs being scraped across the floor as players stood up from their sits to give the victor a standing applause.

A dark cloud formed over Kaz's head, but he somehow kept his now tenses smile. He didn't need to turn around and look at the screen to know who had won. No one would have cheered like that for Sam winning against a newbie. No, Tom must have won out of sheer luck.

Kaz was _not _happy. He was looking forward to seeing Tom get coded, but instead the idiot somehow won his first match. Kaz wasn't able to win his first match and to add insult to injury, Kaz didn't even get to see how Tom, a newbie, won against Sam, one of the best Underworlder players.

Only Cooper noticed Kaz's bad mood. Cooper is more than likely the only other player besides Tom who knows about Kaz's true personality, but he doesn't know half the things that Kaz has done.

In Chaotic, Cooper is knows as Kaz's errand boy while in the Underworld he is known as Kaz's minion.

"Umm, Kaz are you okay?" Cooper asked.

"Yes, I'm okay. Just please tell me the message _now_."

"You know who wants to meet you in Underworld City at the regular meeting place ASAP. You better go now before he gets mad."

Sighing, Kaz stood up and mumbled, "He's always mad." He grabbed his drink that was on the table. "See you guys later."

"Kay, bye Kaz." the blond girl said.

"Don't forget our match today at eight." one of the guys said.

"Don't worry I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kaz happily yelled out as he made his way to the transport pads. Before he left though he saw a teenaged blonde Australian boy looking at the screen where Tom had just won his first match. Kaz knew that look on Klay's face all too well. It was the same look Kaz sometimes wears when he his planning something unpleasant.

_Good, I don't have to get my hands dirty. Tom's too gullible not to fall for whatever trick Klay is planning for him._

* * *

I won't update again in this story until after New Years. So Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!


	4. Chapter Three: Kaz Gets a Mission

**Chapter Three: Kaz Gets a Mission **

Kaz was walking to school for another boring day of learning things he already knew and having to deal with his classmates avoiding him like the plague. And after the agonizing seven and a half hours of school, he then has to go talk to the school's psychologist for an hour and after that he goes home where his mom tries to get him to make friends or join a school club. And the same thing is repeated the next day and the next day and the day after that.

Sighing, Kaz took out his red scanner to look through his cards. He was hoping his Chaotic-self would have transported back by now, but something might have come up.

He might have got a tip about some new battle gear or mugic. One of his Underworld associates might have something for him or may have wanted to work out a deal of some kind.

Those options were good ones, but he knew there was a chance his Chaotic-self could have gotten into trouble of some kind. He could have gone to Perim and maybe an Underworlder or other creature whom he did wrong to get their revenge on him.

"Hi!" The ever pain and announce to his existence shouted.

Kaz let out a curse and kept walking, but he put his scanner away. He could hear Tom continue to yell for him to stop and wait, but Kaz acted like he wasn't hearing Tom.

Tom ran up to Kaz, a little out of breath and looking angry.

"You owe me a new scammer!" Tom said, then stepped in front of Kaz, making him stop walking. Kaz didn't bother to ask why Tom thought he owed him a scanner, knowing that Tom would tell him. Tom then took out a dirty blue scanner. "I typed in that fake code and now my scanner is broken. Not only that, but I can't get into my online deck!"

"And that's my problem because?" Kaz asked sounding annoyed, but wasn't really, it was just another mask of his to put on to fool the audience or in this case Tom. Normally he didn't have to fake his announce when Tom was around, but he was actually interested in the free information Tom was giving him. From what he understood so far was that Tom had ignored his warring and typed in the code. Of course his scanner wouldn't work because his Chaotic-self was in chaotic and he couldn't access his online deck because his Chaotic-self needed it.

From the looks of Tom's dirty scanner that he normally takes good care of, Kaz (knowing that Tom as a bad temper) was able to deduce that Tom most have thrown it on the ground or in the trash when he couldn't get it to turn back on. If it was in the trash then Tom most have fished it out to use as some kind of proof that it was Kaz's fault.

It was obvious that Tom didn't know about chaotic yet and Kaz had to play his cards right to keep it that way.

"You were the one that told me not to type in the code!" Tom yelled.

Kaz rolled his eyes at what Tom said. It didn't make sense for Tom to blame Kaz when he was the one that warned him in the first place. It wasn't Kaz's fault that Tom didn't listen to his warning (even though it was a lie, but Tom didn't need to find that out).

"Yes, I was the one that told you not to type it in and then you went ahead anyways. So now your scanner is broken and you'll need to get not only a new scanner but also a new deck." Kaz said, planting the idea that the scanner would never work again. "Why do you think it's my fault that your stupidity cost you and that I have to buy you a new scanner?" Kaz asked sounding angry.

"Because you always trick me into doing something that always gets me into trouble!" Tom yelled.

"Well, may be if you weren't so stupide then you wouldn't fall for it every time. Now if you will excuse me, I want to get to school before the ball rings." Kaz said then ruddily pushed Tom aside and walked away at a faster pace than what he had been walking before Tom stopped him.

"Wait, I'm not done talking to you!" Tom yelled, but instead of going after Kaz, Tom just stood there as if Kaz would come walking back.

"Well, I am done talking to you!" Kaz yelled back as he continued to walk away.

_I hope my Chaotic-self is able to get rid of Tom. I don't think I can stand it if my one heaven is ruined by that guy who every one seems to love just because he's the best player on the school's baseball team! _Kaz began to think of all the reasons he hated Tom, ignoring the fact that Tom was following him.

* * *

In Underworld City, Kaz's Chaotic-self was just as irritated as his Earth-self, but for different reasons.

Cooper had told him that he needed to get her fast so as to not make the creature he was meet wait, but after one minute of waiting at the meeting spot, Kaz was starting to think he would be the waiting.

It wasn't the first time, he had to wait for this creature to show up after being the one to set up the meeting. But Kaz wasn't going to complain to his favorite creature of all time; the last person who complained to him went ten feet under.

Kaz didn't know how long he had waited until his eyes began to fell heavy. With his back against the metal wall, he closed his eyes to take a short rest. He didn't even care of how dangerous it was to close your eyes in the Underworld when it could make it so easy for someone to attack.

"Wake up, Kazzy." A deep and powerful voice said, making Kaz jump up.

"Oh, hi Chaor." Kaz said, scared that Chaor would be unhappy that he was sleeping, but Chaor didn't look mad. "What is it that I can do for you?" Kaz asked nervously.

A smile formed on Chaor's face, as he looked down at his human spy, then he said: "I have a mission for you in Mt. Piller."

* * *

**Note: Well that was a short chapter, but I'll try to make that up in the next chapter, which I'll try to get over 2,500 words. **

**Well, Kaz still acts the same way towards Chaor for whatever reason that I'll leave you readers to make up your ideas on why that is so. **

**Review! Review! Review! It makes me happy :D**


End file.
